homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
WINTER-BALL-Seeking-the-Notrail
teasingAsperity TA began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 20:28 -- TA: lorrea?..... TA: i'm..... TA: i dont mean to.... bother you..... TA: but i'm..... TA: freaking.... out a bit and nyarla isn't online and help..... AT: Oh AT: Hey, what's up? TA: eribus......... TA: eribus almost broke up with me?..... TA: and i don't think i....'m handling.... it well......... AT: What AT: I was just therre with him AT: Why woulld he? AT: He neverr said anything TA: he thinks that he's hurting me..... TA: because i.... told.... him i was lonely here in the archives..... AT: Oh AT: His hearrt is too big :( TA: so.... he was.... trying to tell.... me that i.... would be.... happier without him......... TA: when......... TA: no i wouldn't..... TA: i wouldn't be happier without himm..... AT: You corrrected him, right? TA: i did..... TA: i tried..... AT: Do I need to hellp him underrstand that TA: i.... don....'t know......... TA: i'm scared that he'll.... try.... again..... TA: i don....'t want to lose.... him..... TA: i don't.... want to.... lose him because of my death..... AT: You're not going to llose him TA: it doesn't feel like that..... AT: I'm not going to llet you llose him AT: Especiallly not to a misunderrstanding TA: ...really?..... AT: Everryone deserrves as much happiness as they can find AT: I'm going to do everrything I can to hellp you keep yourrs TA: thank you..... TA: i just..... TA: don't.... think he understands.... that i didn....'t want to leave him..... TA: especially not like.... that..... TA: but if it.... was to prevent.... his permanent death.... in the.... future..... TA: i had to try...... AT: I underrstand that TA: but does he?..... AT: I'm going to tallk to him when I can AT: He thinks welll of me TA: thank you..... TA: he should..... AT: I think I can hellp him underrstand TA: you....'re not half bad..... AT: To hearr otherrs telll it, you woulld be surrprrised TA: i've heard nyarla.... tell it..... TA: is that.... enough/..... TA: ?*..... AT: Nyarrlla, of alll peoplle, prrobablly hates me the most TA: then i've.... heard a lot..... AT: We werre moirraills on Allterrnia TA: i think i've heard that before..... AT: It sorrt of felll aparrt, but that's okay TA: you work well with aaisha..... AT: She needs someone to rein herr in when herr bllood gets a llittlle AT: Err AT: Royall TA: it's a thing with highbloods, i think..... AT: That's what I've seen AT: Accorrding to herr I manage the highbllood rage welll forr a jadebllood TA: eribus has.... leveled me.... out some, i think..... TA: i'd.... hope so..... TA: jadebloods were in the.... caverns......... TA: they had to manage the highblood wigglers..... AT: Besides me, I guess TA: well......... AT: I spent my time guarrding a motherrgrrub on the surrface TA: the world ended, i don....'t.... think it matters any more..... AT: Not an awfull llot TA: both of us..... TA: we don't really follow the expectations for our castes, do.... we..... AT: Not reallly TA: you weren't in.... the caverns and i'm a purple without chucklevoodoos..... TA: and a purple that.... wasn't in the clown cult religion..... AT: That's allways a pllus TA: so i keep hearing actually......... AT: Honestlly it woulld get kind of ridicullous back on Allterrnia AT: Peoplle hearr about a motherrgrrub on the surrface and suddenlly it's a prrize that they want to cllaim TA: that.... doesn't surprise me......... TA: well..... TA: it.... does a little..... TA: but i never heard about them.... being on the surface..... AT: She was a virrgin motherrgrrub TA: i was too busy keeping the stoned motherfuckers off.... of.... my back.... lawnring..... TA: oh?..... AT: I had a ratherr imporrtant duty AT: Which AT: Err AT: I'm not surre I entirrelly succeeded at TA: i.... don't think any of us have succeeded at a lot...., lorrea..... AT: We're doing what we can AT: Therre arre stilll ways forr me to fix that TA: then i hope you fix it..... TA: i'd hate.... for us to die out......... AT: We arren't AT: Mallevollent gods orr no AT: It'lll take morre than that to stop us TA: i hope my death was actually worth.... something in the.... end......... AT: Forr now we just have to wait and see if things willl falll into lline TA: it's hard.... to sit in a locked.... room and wait..... TA: even if i've already..... TA: well......... TA: destroyed.... it..... AT: Coulld you slleep? TA: i slept.... for a little bit..... AT: I'm fairrlly cerrtain that you shoulld wake up on one of the moons, since you're a pllayerr TA: it's.... hard to.... sleep when you're afraid of getting murdered......... AT: Yeah AT: I'lll tallk to LLibby when I can? TA: libby is the one.... i'm afraid of doing the murdering..... AT: Welll AT: I'm going to make herr not do the murrderring, by virrtue of that being stupid TA: i'd greatly.... appreciate not being murdered again......... TA: you know..... TA: given i'd.... like to be alive to see.... bothwell.... again......... TA: if that.... future is a thing that happens..... AT: I hope that it is TA: i just.... have to.... make sure.... eribus is there too..... AT: I think he willl be TA: that's why i had to die..... TA: that's why i made the decisions i did..... AT: Which is respectablle TA: i did all of this for a reason and i.... want it to mean something..... TA: i'm here.... to prevent nyarla from going rogue......... TA: i'm.... here..... TA: to keep being his moirail..... AT: And you can handlle that. AT: I'm absollutelly surre of it TA: i'm going to try..... TA: so hard..... TA: i don't.... want to see aaisha like that..... AT: Neitherr do I TA: i keep..... TA: i forget that you're her moirail sometimes..... AT: Do you TA: i don't.... know why?..... TA: it.... just.... doesn't make sense to me sometimes..... AT: Oh AT: Welll, okay TA: i'm not saying it's a bad thing......... TA: it just..... TA: is going to take time for it to make sense..... AT: Yeah, that's fairr TA: me being with.... eribus doesn't make sense to.... me sometimes?..... AT: I underrstand that AT: My firrst ♥ was llike that forr a whille AT: But now it's sorrt of a nonissue TA: oh?..... AT: It's compllicated AT: She's sorrt of gone now AT: And therre arre peoplle who arre accusing me of herr murrderr TA: well that's not entirely fair......... AT: Frranklly it's absollutelly ridicullous AT: But I've come to terrms with it TA: you'd have.... no reason to.... murder your matesprit..... TA: that's.... just..... TA: stupid..... AT: It is AT: But peoplle arre trrying to tearr aparrt my reputation TA: rude..... TA: should i fight them..... TA: is that a thing i.... can do..... AT: Not without me it isn't TA: then..... TA: then.... can we fight.... them together?..... AT: Theirr goall was to trrick LLibby into killling me TA: what the fuck..... AT: Because LLibby and Carra werre ♦ AT: But they failled to underrstand that Carra and I werre ♥? TA: oh......... AT: And that LLibby isn't absollutelly insane and underrstands that I woulldn't just heedllesslly killl my matesprrit TA: i'd hope.... so..... AT: Reallly the wholle pllan was remarrkablly stupid TA: but does she understand.... that serios.... and i are pretty much kismeses?..... AT: I'm not surre that she has a verry good underrstanding of ♠ AT: It's not a parrt of herr cullturre TA: and that....'s why i'm not sure i can sleep......... TA: nyarla was..... TA: very explicit in.... telling me about her culture..... AT: I'm surre TA: and i.... was warned to stay away from serios at the gala..... AT: That coulld have been bad TA: good thing i got there late.... then..... AT: I woulld have stepped in regarrdlless, if anything had happened TA: i wouldn't have started.... anything..... TA: as much as i hate.... serios i'm not going to instigate.... anything with his matesprit RIGHT THERE..... AT: Honestlly someone having some underrstanding as to how these things worrk is remarrkablly refrreshing AT: It gets exhausting being the onlly one with even a llittlle underrstanding as to how romance WORRKS TA: he started something with me once and eribus got upset and confronted him..... TA: i may be young but.... i'm not ignorant..... AT: Thank you forr that TA: i can only try..... AT: Welll, not quite AT: But we alll sorrt of have to trry TA: i don't want to.... get caught on the short end of the stick on romance again..... AT: Yeah TA: thank you..... TA: by the way..... AT: Forr what TA: calming me down......... AT: Oh AT: You're wellcome TA: i.... don't think libby and.... the.... handmaidens are going to be too.... happy with me..... TA: but..... TA: thank you for keeping me.... from doing.... more..... AT: I'm gllad to hellp TA: how is eribus doing..... AT: He seemed to be doing fairrlly welll TA: that's..... AT: He hellped me tallk Helliux out of running TA: that's good..... TA: ...... TA: really..... TA: did serios finally.... catch him?..... AT: Welll AT: Helliux was going to telleporrt away, but I AT: Err AT: Convinced him AT: Not to. TA: that's shady as hell......... TA: but.... okay......... TA: as.... long as he....'s.... going to own up to what he did to me..... AT: I'm going to be honest AT: I lliterrallly helld him therre by his LLife TA: i'm.... not.... going to li..... TA: lie*..... TA: i'm impressed......... AT: Welll he sorrt of needs to deall with alll of this, one way orr anotherr TA: can i beat him senseless just a little?..... TA: just.... a little i promise..... AT: As llong as you don't killl him, pllease TA: as much as i'd like to......... TA: aaisha.... already forbade.... me..... AT: Welll I'm not forrbidding you TA: he IS my.... teammate.... after.... all......... AT: So much as pollitelly asking that you don't TA: gotta listen to the empress though..... AT: We don't want to make it so that he keeps running away frrom this sorrt of thing in the futurre AT: Maybe just, err AT: 'Accidentallly' use yourr powerrs on him, howeverr that worrks TA: if i knew, i'd love to use.... the bard of hope powers on him..... TA: but i don't know how they work..... TA: and.... my guide was in my.... sylladex that is now on my corpse..... AT: Oh AT: I'lll get yourr things to Erribus, I err AT: Captchallogued yourr corrpse so that the humans woulld stop fllipping out TA: aaisha said that you had it..... TA: but i didn't know.... that you..... TA: captchalogued it..... TA: as far as things.... go that's not the creepiest.... thing i've heard of..... AT: It's not llike I'm going to do anything TA: it....'s my.... dead body..... TA: i don't really care?..... TA: i mean.... there's a part of me that cares a little but.... it's not very big right now..... TA: i just.... want to get.... back to.... eribus..... AT: It's prrobablly good to keep it out of Erribus and Nyarrlla's sight, at the lleast AT: That shoulld come soon TA: that would be greatly appreciated..... TA: i don....'t want to have.... to calm.... them down.... again because of that..... TA: especially eribus..... AT: Yeah TA: he needs to.... heal..... AT: He doesn't deserrve that TA: no he doesn't..... TA: nyarla.... doesn't.... either, but he's tougher than eribus about things like that..... AT: I'm reallly not surre about that TA: he didn't break down like eribus did..... TA: he..... AT: Nyarrlla just interrnallizes everrything untill he does something llike trrading his matesprrits to the horrrorrterrrorrs forr a sworrd TA: he went.... on a slight rampage..... TA: my role at moirail is to stop the internalizing......... AT: Yeah TA: but it's hard when.... i can't get my tiny hands.... on.... me..... TA: on him*..... AT: Welll, that shoulld come soon enough TA: oh.... dear......... TA: eribus.... is trolling me..... AT: Oh AT: What is he saying, if you're willling to say? TA: he....'s checking on me......... TA: asking me if.... i'm.... okay..... AT: It's good that he is AT: Arre you feelling morre okay TA: yes and no..... TA: i'm not.... tearing.... things apart anymore which is good..... TA: but..... TA: i don....'t want.... to talk about things like that right now?..... AT: You shoulld telll him that AT: He's a llittlle thick skullled sometimes but he shoulld underrstand TA: he.... said he.... talked to heliux..... TA: and he.... thinks i'm just MAD at the.... little coward..... TA: hahahahaha......... AT: He has a way with underrestimating these sorrts of things TA: i.... noticed..... AT: It's sorrt of remarrkablle TA: i still love him though......... AT: I'm gllad that you two have each otherr TA: i am too..... AT: I have to check on a few of the humans who handlled it parrticullarrlly TA: badly?..... AT: Yes. AT: I think they werre in shock TA: take care of yourself though, lorrea..... AT: Hopefullly they haven't gotten too farr TA: and that doesn't.... surprise me..... TA: being covered.... in bright purple blood.... isn't appealing for most..... AT: At lleast it isn't a bad collourr AT: Regarrdlless AT: If you need any hellp with anything ellse, feell frree to shoot me a message AT: Not lliterrallly shoot me TA: i.... don't use a gun..... TA: the.... only thing.... you'd.... have to be.... worried about is the cleavers..... AT: I use saberrs, so I think clleaverrs arre a llittlle bit morre managablle TA: i can.... respect that..... TA: the cleavers are fun to throw though..... AT: Oh I'm surre AT: It sounds fun TA: maybe one day i....'ll let you try my fetch modus..... AT: Mine is ratherr uninterresting, but simplle enough AT: Though that coulld be fun TA: Knife throwing is mine..... TA: though.... i have sudoku as well.... from libby..... AT: Oh AT: That does sound morre fun TA: it's nice..... TA: but the clothes come.... out with holes in them......... AT: That does sound llike a prrobllem AT: I shoulld prrobablly focus on my searrch TA: go.... search..... TA: be careful with.... your wounds..... TA: and i'll message.... you if i have.... any.... other.... problems...... AT: Allrright AT: Take carre, Orrca -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 22:10 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Lorcan